


the words you wanna say right now

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, it's ari met dante day and i'm celebrating with a shitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Dante is still asleep when Ari gets home. Not that that’s a surprise, Ari knew he would be. For once, he doesn’t head to the kitchen to start on breakfast and instead follows Legs back to the bedroom, smiling when Dante mumbles as Legs wiggles into bed next to him. Ari sets the flowers he got on the nightstand and strips his sweat-damp clothes off, climbing back into bed.Something about him being there seems to cause Dante to rouse up, and Ari watches as his eyelids flutter open reluctantly and then they’re looking at each other and Dante’s smiling sleepily.~Just a little something for Ari Met Dante Day





	the words you wanna say right now

Dante is still asleep when Ari gets home. Not that that’s a surprise, Ari knew he would be. For once, he doesn’t head to the kitchen to start on breakfast and instead follows Legs back to the bedroom, smiling when Dante mumbles as Legs wiggles into bed next to him. Ari sets the flowers he got on the nightstand and strips his sweat-damp clothes off, climbing back into bed.

Something about him being there seems to cause Dante to rouse up, and Ari watches as his eyelids flutter open reluctantly and then they’re looking at each other and Dante’s smiling sleepily.

“What’re you doing here?” he mumbles, cuddling closer to Ari.

Ari strokes down his spine gently. “Happy anniversary,” he says quietly, tracing his name on Dante’s back, and it makes him laugh.

“Our anniversary isn’t for like another month,” he says around a yawn.

“Not that one,” Ari says, reaching over him to grab the flowers. “The anniversary of when we met. It’s June 15th.”

Dante’s suddenly much more awake, burrowing his face into his flowers, roses. “Oh…I didn’t even think,” he says quietly, face flushing like a sunset. It makes Ari smile.

“It’s okay. I just remembered while I was out.”

Dante sets the roses aside, leaning over and kissing Ari softly, one of his good morning kisses that make something inside Ari melt like chocolate left in the sun. Even if Dante hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. Ari leans in again when he pulls away, chasing down Dante’s mouth with his own and making him laugh.

“I love you, Angel,” he whispers into Ari’s mouth, and it’s a new thing Dante’s been trying, calling Ari by his first name, usually in English but sometimes in Spanish. Ari’s always hated that name, but something about the way it rolls off of Dante’s tongue makes him not mind too much.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asks, kissing Dante again because now his lips are a little swollen and he just can’t help it.

“I’m not letting you get up!” Dante laughs, arm winding around Ari, a warm weight on his chest. “Who needs food when I have you.”

Ari snorts. “Okay well, when you starve to death…”

Dante shuts him up with another kiss. Not that Ari really minds. And they do eventually make it to the kitchen, after an hour and a very confused Legs sat outside the bedroom door. Dante turns his record player on, some album that Ari doesn’t recognize but Dante keeps trying to spin him around and it’s nice. It’s better than nice. He thinks maybe it’s the best morning of his life.

“What do you want to do today?” Dante murmurs against the back of Ari’s neck, where he’s been determinedly pressing kisses while Ari flips pancakes.

“I want to not burn these,” Ari grins, hunching his shoulders. “And then work. And then I’ll take you for a drive.”

Ari only has a little bit of a heart attack when Dante drives his truck now, his knuckles aren’t white as he sits in the passenger seat. And Dante seems so pleased, even when Ari mildly suggests he be the one to drive home.

They end up in the desert, because they always do. And it’s not the desert they know from home, but they’ve found their way around. Most of their evenings out end up here anyway.

“We should’ve gone swimming instead,” Dante comments mildly as they sit in the bed of the truck, gazing up at the stars.

Ari shakes his head in mock dismay. “Damn. We could’ve spent the day throwing your tennis shoes into the road.” That makes Dante laugh, and Ari smiles triumphantly.

Ari takes his hand and squeezes it gently, slotting their fingers together.

“Thanks for teaching me how to swim,” he says, and he means more than that, because Dante’s taught him so much beyond moving and breathing through water. In a way, Dante taught him how to breathe in general. And he wants to say that, but the words stick in his throat and he just shrugs instead.

“Thanks for swimming with me,” Dante smiles, and looks at him, and Ari knows he doesn’t have to say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! Please leave a comment if you did, I really appreciate it. I'm @childofdustandashes on tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
